


lovely

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt off otpprompts.tumblr.com:If your OTP/OT3 is gay, imagine them in a universe where any couple can have a baby regardless of gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/87999811708/if-your-otp-ot3-is-gay-imagine-them-in-a-universe
> 
> Just something short that came to mind when I saw that prompt.

“They’re a species basically interwoven with magic. What did you expect?”

“Not this!” Jane shouted, violently gesturing to the positive pregnancy test laying on a napkin on the counter.

“Actually,” Darcy responded, a smirk creeping onto her face, “technically, you are expe-”

Darcy’s sentence ended before its time with a punch to the shoulder from Jane. She fought to hide her smirk, biting her lip. “This is your problem, too, you know,” Jane said, pushing the napkin off the counter and into the trash below.

“How is it my problem?” She responded, incredulously.

“Because you’re part of the relationship too!”

“But I didn’t get you pregnant, she did!”

“That doesn’t matter! Sif, get your leather clad ass down here. The world is ending,” Jane shouted, turning around and facing upward for the last bit. Darcy crossed her arms, lips forming a tight line and eyebrow raised as Sif entered the house twelve seconds later, the door slamming open and Jane jumping.

“What is wrong?”

“I’m fucking pregnant, that’s what’s wrong!” Jane shouted, as Darcy moved behind Sif to shut the door. She then joined Sif in staring at Jane.

“What is wrong with that? This is a joyous thing. It is ours, yes?”

“Yes! What? Of course it’s yours, but what the fuck?” Darcy raised her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“How did this happen?”

“We laid together.”

Jane turned, tipping her head up in exasperation before turning back. “I meant, how did us having sex end up with me pregnant? I meant we’re both women, both females, both born that way, and... how?”

Sif looked down then, realizing what Jane didn’t know. Darcy continued watching, slightly amused and quite interested. “This sort of thing has happened before. On Asgard, I mean. Magical pregnancies are common, especially in partners of the same sex.”

Jane was incredulous. “Magic?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t know you were magic.”

“I do have magic. Not much. I never pursued it as an art. But, I do know a few things.”

“So this was… on purpose? Couldn’t you have told me before? Or asked me how I felt, or if I wanted kids?”

Sif was shaking her head as Jane spoke. “No, no, it was an accident. Of course I would have asked you, if it was intentional. It was not. I am sorry.”

The three of them stood there in silence for a few seconds, then. 

“So… what now?”

“What do you mean, what now?” Sif asked, facing Darcy.

“I mean,” she said, looking from Sif to Jane, “Are we keeping it? Are you keeping it? Do you want it?”

“Do you?”

“It’s… it’s not really my decision, it’s up to you, but… I mean, we didn’t plan this, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make it work. I’d be fine. But then, it’s not my kid. It’s yours and hers,” she said, motioning to Sif. 

“It would be yours as well,” Sif said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “We were all joined at the time. It will be a child of the three of us.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows at Sif. “Damn. This magic stuff is serious. Okay then,” she said, looking at Jane again, “I guess this is my problem. I think this is cool. Like, definitely the coolest thing I’ve ever heard of, cooler than people flying down from the sky. I’d love to have this kid. Or, have you… have it? If you want to keep it, I’m all for that. But it’s still up to you.”

Jane looked to Sif, then. After a few seconds, she realized Jane was waiting for her to voice her opinion. “I agree with Darcy.”

Jane nodded, looking at the floor, wide-eyed, silent for a moment. “Well, then,” she said quietly, looking up and back and forth between Darcy and Sif, “I guess we’re having a baby.”


End file.
